Celtic Cross
by sukkazii
Summary: Sideswipe makes an offer Prowl can't refuse. A week without pranks is worth one innocent reading - right? Prowl will soon regret the deal, but every cloud has a silver lining.


**Celtic Cross**

Prowl sighed quietly in his room. The shift had been long and exhausting. Wheeljack had blown up his laboratory once again. He was in Ratchet's not so tender care for the moment. Luckily nobody else had gotten hurt, but the lab and the surrounding warehouses had seen better days. Sorting out the mess would take a few days. All of this meant more paper work on the SIC's already more than busy schedule.

Sideswipe had not caused any issues during the whole day so Prowl was expecting something to happen sooner rather than later. It was like pressure building up, sooner or later it was going to blow. The black-and-white mech was sincerely hoping that was not gonna be today. Lately Sideswipe had been more active, the Datsun was pretty sure it correlated with the reduced Decepticon activity. The red frontliner had too much energy to burn and it meant more work for him.

Standing up slowly Prowl stretched his doorwings. They were stiff from sitting hunched up at his desk for extended periods of time. His energon levels were way below nominal. Time had gotten away from him again and he had forgotten to take his daily rations. Both Jazz and Ratchet gave him a hard time for doing too much work while neglecting his own wellbeing. Prowl had to admit the allegations weren't without merit, but his work was important and it was not like anyone else would take the time to do it for him. There was so much paperwork running the army even without anything special happening.

The Datsun headed for the door, hoping the rec room would be quiet at this hour. He didn't need any more unwanted hassle. Prowl only wanted to enjoy his energon in peace and withdraw to his room without any incidents. The hallways were deserted, which suited him just fine. He enjoyed the quiet, but sadly it didn't last. Getting closer to the rec room, he was starting to discern laughter and excited voices. The Datsun entered the room, the sounds surrounding him - so much for the peace and quiet.

Nobody paid any attention to him. It looked like they were all gathered in the center of the room where Sideswipe and Bumblebee were sitting at a table. Naturally. Sideswipe seemed to be doing most of the talking and enjoying himself immensely. He was holding cards made to fit his hands, laying down one every now and then. His accompanying declarations were met with cheers and laughter.

Prowl shifted his attention to the energon dispenser and walked up to it. While receiving his ration he heard another even louder outburst of laughter. Why did they have to be so loud? The Datsun felt the early signs of another processor ache. Obviously it had been way too long since he last refueled. Ratchet would undoubtedly scold him and give him a dent in his helm if word of this reached Hatchet's desk. That was the last thing Prowl wanted, so it was good that Ratchet didn't belong to the group spending time at the rec room. Most likely he had his servos full with the repairs on Wheeljack, even though the engineer hadn't been severely hurt.

Moving away from the nosy mechs, Prowl headed to the furthest corner and sat down. He might as well use the time to his advantage and complete the report on the accident Wheeljack had caused. Not sparing a glance to the others, the Datsun took out his data pad from his subspace and resumed his work.

Sadly the relative quiet didn't last long. He could tell the others had noticed his presence. He could hear his name being mentioned because of his precise sensors, even though they had lowered their voices. Prowl noticed how the whole group turned to face him all at the same time. The Datsun didn't like the look in their optics. Sideswipe looked triumphant, and Prowl knew nothing good could result from this.

"Prowl" Sideswipe said in a neutral tone and stood up with a deck of cards in his servo. The Datsun watched with rising suspicion as the red frontliner approached his table with a grin. The others followed suit almost as one. Sideswipe sat down in the chair opposing Prowl while the others gathered all around them.

"Sideswipe" Prowl said "how can I help you? I'm in the middle of something important."

"Resting is also important, and it is break time right now", came the reply.

"I really don't have time for this", the Datsun replied coolly and turned back to the unfinished report.

"I want to propose a deal to you. If I forgo any pranks for two days you will in turn let me read your fortune."

Prowl regarded Sideswipe suspiciously.

"Come again?"

"I will forgo any pranks for two days if you will in turn let me read your fortune", the red frontliner repeated calmly as if speaking to a sparkling.

"Read my fortune?"

"Precisely", Bluestreak started to explain enthusiastically. "It all started when Spike told us his aunt had visited a fortuneteller during the festival and explained Bumblebee how many different ways humans have to try to glimpse the future and how tarot cards are perhaps the most popular way of reading ones fortune and how his aunt had a deck of cards with wands, pentacles, swords and cups. Sideswipe got Wheeljack to make us cards of our own as one should be given ones deck, it should not be purchased, actually making ones own deck is the best way, and considering how small the humans' cards are, the only practical way to get our selves a deck. Suntreaker painted them beautifully adhering to the traditional themes while Sideswipe familiarized himself with the interpretation of the cards and has been reading us our fortunes. It is fun and-"

Prowl raised his arm and interrupted the flood of words.

"While I do believe you have had fun, there is no way to predict the future. As such this fortunetelling is just wasted time with no possible practical applications."

"Four days. I'll forgo pranking for four days. It's my final offer", Sideswipe said disregarding Prowl's objections completely.

The Datsun paused to consider. Four days of peace would be really welcome. What harm could an innocent fortunetelling do? Actually considering Sideswipe was a part of the equation, it was highly unlikely there would be no repercussions. Prowl ran the deal through his battle computer and the analysis was neither unexpected nor did it inspire confidence. There was a 98.82% likelihood that Sideswipe had an ulterior motive.

"Two weeks", Prowl finally countered.

"One week and I get to name the question."

"I accept your conditions", the Datsun agreed hoping he would not have to regret his decision. Bluestreak let out a delighted yell and the others agreed enthusiastically.

"Hound", Sideswipe said turning to the mech in question. "Would you please fetch us the bowl of salt."

The green tracker nodded and retrieved a small covered glass bowl from the table they were occupying before. Sideswipe took the bowl and set it on the table placing the lid next to it. Inside it was some white crystalline substance which a quick web search confirmed to indeed be salt. Prowl did not even try to venture a guess on what the frontliner would need such a thing for. Sideswipe took a pinch out of the bowl and tossed it in the air.

"As for the question", Sideswipe said thinking on it for a while. Everyone waited in silence. After a while he started smiling. "Will I ever find true love?", he said with a wicked grin. Prowl knew he was in trouble, but had no way backing out at this point. The others cheered enthusiastically. Sideswipe carefully laid out ten cards on the table grinning the whole time.

"Dear friends and comrades, here in front of you we have the Celtic Cross, and this card represents you", Sideswipe said to Prowl calling their attention to one of the two cards in the middle of the spread. The Datsun looked at the card. It was titled The Emperor. Prowl studied the card in detail. It pictured a praxian mech that actually resembled himself quite a lot even down to the red chevron. Only the colors on the picture where different. Where Prowl was white the pictured mech was green, and where he was black it was golden. It sat on a throne and was holding a scepter in it's right hand and something red in it's left. The Datsun was not sure what it was. It looked like a local fruit, again confirmed by a quick search on the Internet to be an apple.

"The throne signifies strength and responsibility while the sword stands for your will to fight for the autobots. And this" Sideswipe said pointing at the apple "signifies rationality. You prefer to rule with the letter of the law disliking the use of force. The Emperor is the card of logical reasoning and justice. We all know this is how you are. Your job as SIC requires you to punish anyone breaking the rules."

The surrounding mechs nodded and hummed in agreement. Sideswipe raised his hand demanding silence.

"This here is The Moon", Sideswipe said calling their attention to the card that was across the first one. "It sheds more light on the question asked. It signifies that you are abashed and reluctant to follow your intuition because it is not practical. Also The Moon in this position has the added annotation that the subject of the question is clouded in secrecy. The answer to love stems from intuition, not logic or reason."

Prowl regarded the card Sideswipe had indicated and wondered how he had gotten all that from two cyber hounds and the moon pictured on it.

Sideswipe was already tapping on the next card with his digit which drew Prowls attention to it. The picture was dominated by a rainbow with ten golden cups. A pair of mechs, one gray and the other purple, gazed upon it. Next to them two sparklings were playing. Suntreaker had managed to picture looks of happiness on all their faces.

"As you can tell there is a lot of love and trust in this card. It signifies your true desire for love and family. All you do is work but even if you enjoy it, it just is not enough. There needs to be more to life. What you really long for is a serious relationship, bonding and possibly some sparklings underfoot."

Prowl opened his mouth to deny this. Work was more than enough for him. He felt essential to the autobots and it filled his spark with joy. Sideswipe threw him a direct glare as if to challenge him on the fact and the Datsun backed down. It was only a game - right? It would guarantee him a whole week of quiet. Just endure it, how bad could it be?

Sideswipe continued. "The reason we are here now is in this card. This is what drives you. The reason you want change."

Prowl studied the card indicated. It pictured a red mech climbing a hill leaning on a travel staff with a dark moonlit sky in the background. There was eight golden cups in the foreground. Compared to the previous card this one was dark and depressing.

"You are lonely. You have been burned by love and been disappointed in relationships. Now it is time to move on."

Prowl felt a need to deny everything Sideswipe had said. He was not lonely. He spent his days by himself out of his own choice. He didn't need the others to disrupt his peace. He had comrades. He trusted Optimus and relied on him for advice when necessary. Then there was Jazz. Prowl wanted to count him as a friend but was unsure on where they stood. Jazz played strategy games with him from time to time, and brought him energon when he forgot to. But the Datsun had no idea what Jazz really thought about him. Prowl felt safe while spending time with him.

Prowl was pulled out of his pondering by Sideswipe. He was tapping the next card in the spread. It pictured a purple mech with a red blindfold over his optics. Its servos were crossed in front of it with a sword in each one and there was a crescent moon in the background. This one did not look promising either.

"This is your recent past. How you relate to your issue. You do not know which way to turn so to speak. You know the choices present but can't come to a conclusion. All you need is the courage to take the first step forward and change will follow."

Prowl listened to Sideswipe's words. What choices, he wondered.

The red frontliner was already indicating the next card which pictured a servo holding an apparently wooden staff or wand coming out of a cloud. The wood was sprouting buds.

"The Ace of Wands is the card of mental stimulation and making an initiative. It's what you need to do. And this is how you are going to get there."

Prowl regarded the card Sideswipe was now referring to. On it a femme was leaning towards a cyberlion. The femme had the symbol for infinity above its head. The card read Strength.

"The only thing you lack is courage. You will need to gather your self-confidence and everything will work itself out."

Sideswipe paused for a while and then gestured at one of the three remaining cards.

"Now we arrive at the most important of questions. Who is the right one for you?"

Prowl called his attention to the card indicated and started to have a sinking feeling. It pictured three multicolored mechs dancing and holding a cup above their helms.

"This card combines happiness and joy. Fun and celebration is never too far aw-"

"Jazz" Bumblebee exclaimed and Prowl felt heat rising to his face. Of course it would have to be Jazz.

"What's up with y'all?", said a familiar voice from behind the Datsun. The Porsche leaned froward over the table into his view. Prowl started to understand what humans meant when they wished the ground would swallow them.

"Sideswipe is reading fortunes for us", Bumblebee explained, "or more precisely reading Prowls fortune right now. We were just about to find out who his crush is."

"No kidding", Jazz said, "Wouldn't mind knowing that myself."

"Hush", Sideswipe cut in and motioned the others to quiet down. He looked Prowl in the eye for a short while and was about to say something else but then shook his helm and continued.

"Now where was I. Right. Next we have your feelings, fears and doubts. This tells us why you hesitate."

The card pictured a heart with three swords piercing it. Not the cheeriest of images.

"You fear being rejected, that your feeling go unanswered. You are terrified that your heart will be broken."

The Datsun studied the card intensely but didn't say anything. There was nothing to say.

Sideswipe arrived at the last card. It pictured two mechs facing each other holding servos. In their free hands they were holding cups and above their helms was a winged head of a cyberlion.

"This signifies that you do not need to fear. It stands for love between two beings. A start of a new relationship", Sideswipe paused then continued quietly, "You just need to tell him."

"Thank you Sideswipe", Prowl said standing up, "I shall bear it in mind."

"You do that", Sideswipe replied and continued, "Who is next?"

Prowl retreated to the loud chorus of "Me, pick me!". The hallways were empty. He arrived at his office before he knew it and punched in the code. He slumped down in his chair and let his helm fall into his servos. What happened? Why did Sideswipes words keep bothering him? Jazz. It was true that he liked Jazz. But was that all? Jazz had been a part of his life since the start of the war. He had worked side-by-side with Jazz longer than by himself. Jazz was always there unless he was on a mission. The Datsun could not imagine his life without Jazz. Oh my… He really could not imagine his life without Jazz.

Just a moment ago it had all been simple and he had known where everyone stood. Prowl sighed deeply. How did this happen? He really hadn't planned on anything like this, it was the last thing he needed. He didn't need anything that interfered with his work.

The Datsun picked up his data pad and pulled up the report again. Working always helped.

Not this time. Prowl could not concentrate. Jazz. Why could he not get the Porsche out of his mind? Why did what Sideswipe said keep haunting him? Sideswipe had done it on purpose, he was sure. But to gain what, he had no idea.

Prowl set the data pad on the table and stood up slowly. There was no way he could get any more work done tonight. Not that he really needed to, his shift had ended hours ago.

The evening had turned to night. He was alone in the hallways but he could hear laughter from further away. Apparently there were still mechs in the rec room. And if he had to venture a guess they were still playing around with the cards. Prowl sighed.

"What's up Prowler. Why so gloomy?", He heard from behind. Jazz. Why did it have to be Jazz?

"It is nothing", He replied in a weak attempt to deflect, but Jazz knew him too well.

"What's the matter?", He inquired sobering up, "Ye can always tell your pall Jazz."

"Sideswipe", The Datsun replied as if the name would explain everything, which it usually did.

"What'd he do now? Thought he was cooped up in the rec all day?"

Prowl didn't answer. He didn't know what to say.

"Something he said maybe?", Jazz asked quietly.

He nodded silently not trusting his voice.

"Com'ere" Jazz said taking his hand. The touch thrilled him but the Porsche didn't notice or react in any way. All of this was Sideswipes fault, he thought. Being irritated at himself for being so easily affected.

Jazz guided him outside the Ark where the desert was bathing in moonlight. They ascended towards toe mountain top until Jazz stopped.

"Here."

Prowl stopped and regarded the dazzling view. The forms of the desert were a dance of light and shadow. The moon and the countless stars light up the sky. The Earth was a really beautiful place when you just stopped to really look at it. Jazz sat down on a boulder and patted the place next to him. Prowl moved slowly but finally sat down next to him.

Jazz didn't say anything for a few minutes and Prowl turned to regard him. The moonlight reflected off his handsome features. The Datsun had to admit that he was really handsome. This was the first time seeing him in that light. And Prowl liked what he saw. Now it was only the question of what to do next. There was no way to return to how things were before. He had already tried and failed miserably.

You just need to tell him. Sideswipe's words kept echoing in his processor. Could he manage it? What if their friendship would be ruined? Could he take the chance? What if… Prowl shook his helm. There were a million what ifs. Better not to think about those.

Jazz turned and Prowl was looking straight into those bottomless blue optics. The Datsun couldn't move. He had never seen Jazz without his visor on. When had he taken it off? Why had it escaped his notice? It didn't matter now. Prowl raised his servo on autopilot and touched the Porsche's cheek. He didn't move away. Prowl moved his servo slowly and caressed the mech he loved. He could admit it to himself now and if a mechs eyes don't lie it really was mutual.

Prowl leaned forward and planted an unsure kiss on Jazz's lips. The Datsun felt the Porsche wrap its servos around him and answering the kiss. Warmth spread through Prowl's frame. Everything was well now. Jazz liked him too. Prowl relaxed and his door wings trembled gently out of happiness.

The next day in the rec room:

"Well who won?", Sideswipe demanded Smokescreen. In the Ark nothing stayed secret for long. And when Bluestreak had seen how Jazz caressed Prowls door wing in passing and had not gotten the crap beaten out of him the rumors had spread like wildfire. Many had claimed seeing Prowl smile as he walked by, and he never smiled. Something must have happened. You didn't really need an advanced battle computer to figure it out.

Smokescreen glanced at the mechs gathered around him and took out his data pad.

"Ratchet was closest to the mark. He has put: when Sideswipe and or Sunstreaker interfere."

"What?", Sideswipe exclaimed, "I didn't do anything."

"So you didn't stack the deck in your favor yesterday?", Smokescreen inquired solemnly.

"Well maybe a bit", Sideswipe admitted, "But only because they needed a nudge in the right direction. How did Ratchet guess that?"

They heard laughter from the door and turned to see Ratchet who had just arrived and heard the question.

"It was easy. No matter what you claim I know you care about Prowl. You would not go so much out of your way to prank him if it weren't so. Well done Sideswipe."

"Ha, thank you. I guess. Does this mean I get a part of the pool?"

"Dream on."


End file.
